Recently, a camera module having a compound-eye configuration capable of simultaneously photographing an object from a plurality of points of view has been proposed. The camera module can perform estimation of object distance and reconstruct a two-dimensional image through image connection by performing an image process for an image group photographed by using the compound-eye configuration. The camera module can obtain depth information of an object from a plurality of images according to different points of view. The camera module performs an image process, for example, refocusing or the like by using the depth information.
The camera module can obtain a high-resolution image though simple, easy operation by using an autofocusing function. In order for a user to photograph a desired image, it is preferable that the camera module is configured so that the refocusing function by the compound-eye configuration and the autofocusing function by an autofocusing mechanism can be separately used according to user's intention.